Hide and Seek
by cherry619
Summary: Dean and Sam get separated on a hunt and he can't seem to find Sam. As he struggles too look for his brother a long ago memory keeps resurfacing. Can Dean find Sam? wee!chester flashback
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**Here's my new story and it should be a two-shot but my mind always wanders you know me. I mixed in wee!chester flashbacks so I hope it's ok since that's not usually my forte. This is going to be right around the beginning of season 2 right after children shouldn't play with dead things. I hope you enjoy it though! Thanx Charity

* * *

_"It is better to lose your pride with someone you love rather than to lose that someone you love with your useless pride." -Anonymous _

* * *

Dean's head pounded mercilessly as he struggled into consciousness. The pounding was like a thousand jackhammers were going off at any and every second. He struggled to open his heavy eyelids as he tried to make sense of where he was. Blinking open his sluggish eyes he had to quickly close them due to the harsh sunlight that filtered through. From the looks of it, it was dawn if not already past it.

Where am I? Dean furrowed his brows in confusion as he tried to make sense of it all. The pounding grew in intensity and he had to stifle down a moan. He closed his tired eyes as he thought of his last steps. Last he could remember they were on a hunt and Sam and him had just split up. Suddenly Dean ripped his eyes open as he quickly sat up.

The position didn't agree with him and he was quickly overtaken by the quell of nausea. "Gah…." Dean moaned as he grabbed his head and his stomach. Get a grip Winchester.

Where was Sam? The last time he saw Sam was when they split up and that had been night the morning sun was shining brightly now. Dean gulped down some of the vile and his panic. How long had he been lying here? Was Sam in the same position? Or was he worse off?

Dean didn't want to know or think about it. He gulped down his terror as he eyes searched the area sluggishly. He was still in the woods at least he knows that Sam has to be near by.

Where exactly did Sam go to again?

Dean's mind was like a big ball of confusion as pieces came together slowly. He remembered them going on a hunt for a skinwalker and he remembered them fighting earlier on and deciding to split up. Gosh what _a great idea that was! _The skinwalker was too fast for him as it quickly got the upper hand sending him flying into a tree. That would explain the pounding jackhammers. But unfortunately he didn't kill it that meant….

"Sammy!" Dean yelled as he still had a hold of his head. The noise did nothing for the concussion as his worry and fear notched it even higher when Sam didn't answer.

Getting up on shaky legs he had to grab a hold of the nearest tree he finally felt as something traveled down his forehead until it reached his lips. Dragging his hand up there he quickly found the culprit. Blood.

_Great! He had a concussion on top of everything else. _"Sam!"

Nothing.

Dean tried not to panic but as the minutes ticked by it was getting harder. His brother was probably lying alone and injured with a damn skinwalker on the loose.

He just had to calm down and breathe. He wasn't going to find Sammy this way.

Pushing off the tree he quickly made his decent deeper into the woods praying he would find his brother soon.

The sun was midway in the sky as it signaled noon and Dean was no closer to finding Sam. "SAM!"

Nothing.

His head still pounded with vigor each time he'd call for his brother but he had to risk it. It was either soothe his concussion or find his brother. It was an easy choice by far.

He remembered when they were younger and he had lost Sammy before. Sam was only four then but he still managed to find him. How could a 23 year old Sam prove any different or difficult?

But it was. Dean could have sworn he stumbled through this part of the forest already but at the moment everything was blending together as his vision blurred in and out.

It was just as hard to find Sam when he was younger and Dean cringes at the thought of that day. It was the worse day of his life. He was pissed he couldn't go on the hunt with his dad but had to stay and help Bobby watch Sammy. When Sammy became too loud and to noisy Dean ripped him a new one and Sam ran off crying into the salvage yard.

Hours later Dean was desperately trying to find Sam in the midst of all the cars and when 8:00 rolled around Dean finally found Sam in an old refrigerator. His brother was unconscious and had a blue tinge to his lips. Dean shivered at the thought of that memory.

He hadn't let Sam out of his sight since then. _Until now. _

"Sammy!" Dean waited but heard nothing but the sound of chirping.

He almost wanted to cry. He was nowhere close to finding Sam just like that day at the salvage yard. He tried to remember as to how he finally found Sam that day. It wasn't easy but he remembered that he treated it like a game of hide and seek. Hoping that he would hear Sam giggle or laugh to alert him to his whereabouts. Sam did neither because he couldn't freakin' hear him but it was worth a shot back then.

Swiping his sweaty brow he trudged on as he was assaulted from memories of that of so glorious day.

"_Dean I need you to stay here and help Bobby take care of Sammy."_

"_But-" Dean stammered at a loss for words._

"_No 'buts' do as you're told, listen to Bobby and watch out for Sammy." John said stern fully. _

_Dean nodded his head as anger made its way through him. "Yes sir." He muttered through clenched teeth. _

"_Good I'll see you soon." _

_The door was suddenly shut and Dean still stared at it hoping his dad would come back and tell him he was going on the hunt too. He was 8 years old for cripes sake and his dad has trained him mercilessly and diligently. But his dad only allowed for him to go on hunts with simple salt and burns or something where they could be done easily due to Sammy being in the car waiting. _

_Dean's mind darkened. Sammy. He always had to watch him and quite frankly he was getting sick of it. Dean was watching himself when he was four so why can't Sammy. It would be so much easier to go on hunts then._

_He suddenly felt a hand clap him on the shoulder and he looked up to see Bobby smiling down at him. "Ready to take on hurricane Sammy with me?"_

_Dean quickly darkened as he shrugged the shoulder off. "No." He said truthfully as he trudged up the stairs. _

_Bobby frowned but didn't say anything. John had a serious hunt to do and he asked if Bobby could watch the two of them till he got back. John didn't want Dean or Sam for that matter out there when he hunted the werewolf. Bobby agreed whole heartedly and quickly took up on the offer. _

_Bobby made his way into the kitchen to prepare breakfast since it was still early in the morning. He heard Sam giggle from inside the living room and he smiled._

_At least the Saturday morning cartoons were keeping him occupied. Bobby didn't know what to do when there over. _

_Sammy had a tendency to get into trouble even though he never meant to it always seemed to find him. Bobby figures he's partly to blame since his house is anything but child proof but he always tries to clean up a bit and put away his things that are definitely not suitable for a little child._

_Of course in good ole' Sammy fashion he found one of Bobby's hunting knives and if it wouldn't have been for Dean who found Sammy with it Bobby didn't know what he would do. _

_Shaking his head of the dark thoughts he finally noticed someone tugging on his pants leg. He looked down and smiled as he saw Sammy hurriedly tug on his pants. _

"_Yeah Sammy?"_

"_Unca Bobby, where's Dean?" Sam questioned as he wondered where his big brother went off too. He wanted Dean to play with him._

_Bobby frowned as he remembered Dean's dark mood. Shrugging thinking that it was because he got stuck with his old butt Bobby relented. "I think he's upstairs Sammy."_

_Sam smiled as he made his way to the stairs._

"_Sammy!" Bobby quickly yelled as he turned away from the stove._

"_Yea?" Sam questioned as he stopped his hurried decent. _

"_Please be careful up the stairs and go slow tiger." Bobby warned not wanting a repeat performance from last time. _

"_Otay unca Bobby I's go slow." Sam smiled as he stopped his running and slowly walked to the stairs. _

_Bobby smiled as he continued to cook scramble eggs. He didn't even want to brush on the incident when Sammy fell down the stairs. _

_Sammy slowly climbed the stairs in search of his big brother. Dean didn't really talk to him when they went on the car ride to unca Bobby's and Sammy wanted to play. _

_Pushing open the door Sammy knew belonged to his brother's room he smiled when he spotted Dean lying down on the bed. _

_Sam snuck up as he excitably pounced on the bed. _

_Dean's eyes flung open ready for attack but stilled as he heard Sammy's laughter. _

"_I's got you big brother." Sammy laughed as he lay down next to Dean._

_Dean's anger grew as he hurriedly got out of bed to find another room to inhabit. _

_Sam frowned. "Dean where's you going?"_

_Dean stopped as he reigned in his anger. "Another room."_

"_Why?"_

"_Do I need a reason why Sammy?" He asked through clenched teeth. _

_Sam shrugged he didn't know. "But I's wanted to play with you." _

_Dean couldn't take it anymore. "Well maybe for once I don't want to play with you! I always have to watch you and I never have a life of my own! Do me a favor and go play with yourself for a change!" Dean yelled. _

_Sammy's lower lip trembled as fat tears rolled down his face. He hurriedly got out of bed and ran down the stairs even though unca Bobby told him not too. _

"SAMMY!" Dean yelled again but with no luck. The day was winding down fast and he still couldn't find Sammy. "SAM!"

Nothing.

It was like that day all over again. The same fear and panic drove him that day as it did today.

Except it wasn't hurt feelings Sammy was hiding from it was from a skinwalker. More lethal than hurt feelings can be.

Dean sighed as he swiped the sweat that accumulated from his brow. It was getting hotter and he knew that if Sam were hurt he would never survive in these conditions. Who knew a damned skinwalker lived in Florida. Really? Like when do skinwalkers give a damn about weather or the hottest vacationing spots?

He didn't even know there were forests in Florida. He only thought this place was made of beaches. _Go figure. _

Shaking his head he regretted letting his mind wander. He had to find Sammy.

"Sam! Where are you?" Dean yelled again but still no answer.

_Sammy ran outside as he hurriedly tried to find a place to hide. If Dean doesn't want to be around me then find I don't want to be around him. _

_Looking around he finally spotted an old refrigerator and smiled. It was perfect. _

_Wrapping his little hands around the handle he tugged with all his might till the fridge door popped open. Scrambling inside Sam was met with darkness as the door closed. _

_He sat with his knees curled up as quiet hiccups manifested from his chest. _

"_If Dean no want to play fine, I don't want to play with Deanie either." Sam huffed. _

_The darkness was encroaching and Sam began to tremble. He never liked the darkness it always brought on terror. Usually Dean was there to make it all better but Sammy knew that Dean wasn't concerned about him. _

"_**Well maybe for once I don't want to play with you! I always have to watch you and I never have a life of my own! Do me a favor and go play with yourself for a change!"**_

_Sam cried as Dean's mean voice penetrated his thoughts. It was either play by himself or stay in the darkness? Sammy figured playing by himself was a better choice and began to stand up. _

_Sammy pushed at the fridge door to open it but it didn't budge. Frowning he tried again but that only resulted in him hurting his hands. _

_Sam's lip began to tremble as he tried to push open the door. _

_Nothing. _

_Setting back down he cried as the darkness surrounded him. The air seemed to be getting less and less and Sammy just wanted his daddy. He wanted Dean. _

_Standing up again he pounded on the door hoping someone would hear him. "Daddy!" He yelled through tears. No one answered his call. His hands were hurting and he just wanted out._

"_Dean!"_

"Sammy! SAM!" Dean screamed as mid day approached. Dean surmised it must be at least 3:00 by now.

Panic gleamed in his eyes as he past by tree after tree but he still hadn't found Sam.

"Sammy please answer me!"

His cries were becoming desperate as the hours ticked on and he still couldn't find Sam. His headache was becoming worse from the worry and stress he had. Each yell sent a slice of pain through his skull and he wanted nothing more than too find his brother and take some Tylenol and go to sleep. _He really needed it the way this day was turning out. _

He thought his dad's death rocked him hard but nothing compared to the fear and panic of losing his brother even if in the literary sense Sam was still here but not where he should be.

He clenched his teeth as he once again looked around the wooded area but every tree, flower, and weed all looked the same.

Think Dean, think. He scoped out the place before they even got there. There has to be something that he noticed on the map.

Closing his eyes for a second he tried to imagine what the map looked like.

He remembered a lake that was quite close to the forest but was no where near where Sam was. _Come on Dean you could do better than that. _Thinking harder he remembered that when you go a little ways out there that the woods become more rough and turned into rocks where a…..

Dean quickly opened his eyes as he gasped in horror. A ravine. There was a ravine close by and in the dead of night and a middle of a hunt it could be easily forgotten.

Going from a brief walk to a run Dean hurried toward where the ravine was. He was damn sure he knew where his brother was now. _Hide and seek's over now Sammy. I found you. _

_Dean was skimming through a magazine in another room when he heard Bobby yell for breakfast. _

_Throwing it down he hurried down the steps as the aroma of eggs filled the air._

"_Hey Dean, better go round up your brother for breakfast." Bobby said as he set up two plates._

_Dean frowned. It's been ay least an hour since he exploded at Sammy. Guilt soon crept into him as he thought of the horrible things he said to the kid. Sammy didn't deserve to serve the brunt of my temper tantrum. "He's not down here?"_

_Bobby too mirrored the frown that was on Dean's face. Oh boy what did the kid get into now? "No, he went up there looking for you."_

_Dean instantly looked down. _

"_Dean." Bobby said in a 'don't bullshit me' voice. "What did you say to the kid?"_

_Dean looked up through guilt ridden eyes. "Some things I shouldn't have." He whispered._

_Bobby sighed. Dean was in a pissy mood all morning he knew it was a bad idea to tell Sammy where he was. "I know that he's not in here or I would have heard him." _

"_So that leaves outside?" Dean questioned._

"_The kid probably went outside to hide from you like he use to when he got upset." _

"_Yeah." Dean said. "I'll find him."_

"_Hurry I don't want him out there for too long you know how your brother get's into trouble." Bobby said worriedly. It must have been at least an hour since he seen the kid. _

"_Alright." Dean said with determination as he ran outside the door. _

"_And don't come back without your brother!" Bobby yelled. "Idgit." Bobby muttered. _

_Dean looked around outside as he tried to find his brother but Sam was pretty good at hide and seek. _

_Hide and seek._

_He hoped if he acted like they were playing a game Dean could hear Sam laugh or giggle to alert to where he was. "Oh Sammy where are you?" He chimed in a sing son voice as he searched through the mass of cars. _

Dean skidded to a halt at the edge of the ravine. His head was pounding and swelling heat soon turned to cold. He shivered lightly as the air blew by.

Night soon took over as the dark consumed him. Taking out his flashlight he crept closer to the edge and peered down.

"Sammy!" He yelled.

His flashlight bounced off the stones as did his voice. Looking around and swinging his flashlight he light finally illuminated a boot. Dean froze as he brought the flashlight up to illuminate a face.

"SAM!"

Sam's side of his face was covered in blood. He couldn't see much else since it was so dark and he noticed Sam had a slight shiver. _This wasn't good. _"Sammy hold on I'm coming!" He yelled down.

Looking around he tried to spot something to help him ease down but all he saw were rocks and trees. Biting his lip nervously he peered down again the ravine wasn't that deep maybe 15 feet at the most but he knew that if you happened to fall into it, it could be painful. He figured Sam was trying to run away from the skinwalker and unexpectedly fell into the ravine. Head first instantly knocking him out.

Dean didn't know what other injuries Sam had and his hands itched with the need to check him over.

Flicking off the flashlight he began his decent into the ravine griping the rock faces as tight as he could. The change in elevation was making him nauseas again but he pushed it down. He needed to get to Sammy. He found Sam and now all he had to do was help him.

Jumping the last five feet he whipped his flashlight back on as he swung it to where Sam lay. "Sammy." He said in a soft whisper as he hurried over to his brother.

He settled his hands on his brothers side as he gently rolled him over. Sam was shivering from the cold and Dean hurriedly took off his jacket to cover his trembling form hoping to offer some warmth.

Taking his shirt he tried to wipe away some of the blood to find a source of it all. There right above his left eyebrow was a jagged cut that was definitely in need of stitches. It was still bleeding sluggishly.

"I'll fix this Sammy I promise." He said softly hoping to draw Sam out of his unconsciousness. Holding the flashlight in the crook of his neck he began to gently patting Sam down from head to toe to check for other hidden injuries. He was relieved to find that Sam's legs were fine but when he got to Sam's left hand Sam's face creased in pain. Fingering the limb more gently he noted that it was probably sprained.

Dean smiled sadly. Like it wasn't bad enough to have Sam's right hand encased in a cast.

The cast. Dean didn't even think to check it. Swearing he brought Sam's right hand up and was relieved that it looked to be fine. Dirty but fine.

Blowing out a breath of relief he brought Sam to his chest to feel his neck and spine.

Sam leaned heavily against him as he felt along his little brother spine for a spinal injury. Everything looked to be intact. Though Sam did moan a little when he pressed into his lower back. It was probably bruised and would be sore for awhile but was unscathed.

Dean sighed Sam got off lucky.

"Alright Sammy lets get you out of here." He cooed as he felt Sam lean into him more. He hoped that, that meant he was returning to consciousness.

He sure hoped he did because now he had to figure out how to scale a 10 foot ravine with an injured 6'4 200 plus pound brother that was unconscious.

Dean blew out a breath as he held onto Sam tighter. _This was going to be fun. _

* * *

**So what did ya think? Did you like the flashback comparison? Dean finally found Sammy but he has to figure out how to get him out. Poor Dean. Part two will be up soon and you'll see the fluffy hurt/comfort from both the past and the present. I just love hurt/comfort and bro hugs don't you. Feedback is appreciated. Thanx Charity.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: **I'm so glad you all are liking this especially the little flashback. I'm so horribly bad when it comes to wee!chesters I was a bit nervous but all the story alerts and favs you guys did made it better. Thanks to all who reviewed and read. This should be the last chapter but knowing me I have a feeling it'll be more. I'll see how it goes then you guys can decide if you want more or to just leave it at this. Thanx Charity

* * *

"_Love is missing someone whenever you're apart, but somehow feeling warm inside because you're close in heart." - Kay Knudsen _

* * *

Dean looked worriedly up at the rock face still clinging tight to Sam's trembling form. He had to find someway to get both himself and Sam up there. It was hard enough just to get himself up there. He wasn't bullshitting anyone he had a concussion and as the adrenaline rush faded from earlier he was starting to feel the signs of fatigue and exhaustion worm it's way through his body. He couldn't fall asleep now not when Sammy still needed help. Shaking his head to keep himself alert he stifled a groan of pain that the movement cause and started concentrating on the rock face.

The rock face wasn't smooth but had jagged rocks and dirt poking through. There had to be a big enough ledge that he could stand on and hopefully drag Sam with him to push him up.

All he needed was leverage he was sure that the adrenaline would soon come back and do the rest. He wasn't worried about hefting Sam up over the lip he was more worried about getting high enough to do so.

Dean himself is only 6'1 and this ravine is about 10 feet deep and even if he had Sam's height there was no way he could stand firmly on the ground and heft Sam up over to the safety of the ground above.

He cursed under his breath as he tried to think. He seemed to be having a problem thinking today. _Hell he's hasn't thought any thing through since dad died. _

Sam moaned softly as he fidgeted in Dean's hold trying to find a more comfortable spot. Dean winced in sympathy. Sam's lower back muscles must be killing him and leaning all his weight onto Dean bent over like that must be excruciating.

"Ssshh." Dean cooed softly as he grunted to push Sam off him to lie more comfortably on the ground. Sam moaned with the movement but otherwise complied.

Dean eased his jacket off of Sam's shoulders to make a make-shift pillow. He didn't want Sam's concussed head-_that had to be pounding with one hell of a headache_-to meet the cold stone ground.

Sam's eyelids fluttered open for a brief second as he tried to become aware of his surroundings. It was cold and he shivered slightly as the wind blew. Sweat was beading on his forehead with the exertion of trying to talk to make sense of his confusion.

His head hurt vigorously like when he usually get's visions. Sam shivered again but not from the cold. Did he have a vision? Where was Dean? Where was _he _for that matter? Questions kept popping up making his head hurt even worse. He moaned as he shut his eyes tightly again.

"Easy, easy it'll be alight. I'm right here." A soft voice said from above. Sam tried to focus his blurry vision on the voice but everything was shifting in and out of focus. His hand picked up a throbbing as he tried to move it.

Why did his hand hurt? Blinking a few times Sam tried to comprehend what was pillowed below him. It was leathery, warm and soft. He nuzzled closer to it and inhaled its scent. Gun powder, a hint of cologne and oil. _Dean's jacket. _Dean's jacket was currently being used by him as a pillow.

Dean must be near by if his jacket was here. "D'n?" He slurred out in question hoping for an answer. His head throbbed even harder just from the whispered words.

"I'm right here Sammy." Dean said softly his hand coming up to cup Sam's cheek gently letting him know of his presence.

Sam sighed in relief at knowing his brother was near by. Dean could make the pain go away he always did. Next question was where was he and what happened? His memory was hazy and he only remembered bits and pieces.

He remembered him and Dean fighting. They always fought it seemed like so the memory was pretty vague on what exactly they fought on. It seemed like these days they were fighting over everything. Who got first shower? Who drove? What hunts they do? How they do the hunts? Just this morning he remembers that Dean fought with him about Sam 'supposedly' stealing his toothbrush. It was kinda ridiculous but Dean's words were as harsh as they had been when they initially fought on the start of the hunt.

_The hunt. _They were on a hunt for a skinwalker. Dean fought with him relentlessly about where the damn thing was so they split up angered, pissed off and not thinking clearly. Sam was caught off guard as the thing jumped out of nowhere and knocked his weapon away from him.

His fight or flight instinct kicked in and he ran. Ran for all it was worth calling for Dean on the way hoping he was safe. Then there was no ground beneath him and he was falling. It felt like he was falling forever until he met an unpleasant bottom and instantly got knocked out.

He remembers the night soon turning to day where the harsh rays awoken him he was confused and in pain and not that much coherent to put two and two together. He still was as his specific location eluded him.

But he had Dean and Dean appeared to be unharmed that's all he could ask for. When the pain started to ratchet up in his head his eyes slid closed.

Dean shook Sam's shoulder lightly as Sam's eyelids slid closed. "Uh-uh little brother you got to stay awake."

Sam looked downright confused and hurt and Dean's need to get Sam out of here notched up higher. "Just lay there and rest Sam but stay awake."

Sam still seemed confused as his mouth fumbled to sprout out a question.

"Sshhh, you had a little fall but your ok. You're going to be fine Sammy." Dean reassured and the questioning look in Sam's eye's died down as he settled more comfortably on the ground staring up at Dean with half mast lids.

Dean smiled as he gave Sam's shoulder a consoling pat. "I'll be back." He whispered.

Standing up Dean pointed the flashlight all around the alcove trying to find a ledge of some sort to leverage himself on so he could get Sam out of here. Dean bit his lip as all the rocks were sticking out but not long enough to get himself up or sturdy enough to hold his weight.

Swinging the flashlight to the side Dean stopped as a pointy ledge caught his attention. Walking closer Dean inspected it and found it to be about 2 feet in length. It was long enough for him to at least get on but was it high enough.

The ledge seemed to be protruding about half way up the face of the rock. Dean put pressure on it and was happy that it seemed sturdy enough. Smiling he swung his flashlight back to Sam.

Sam blinked as the flashlight hit his eyes. Making his head hurt worse. He moaned as he searched for his brother. His world was a swirling mass of pain and he just wanted to sleep.

"Sammy." Dean whispered as he knelt down. He was relieved when Sam's eyes looked into his own showing some coherency. "Were getting out of here kiddo. Ok? You just got to work with me a little bit."

Sam nodded not real sure what Dean had in mind but he trusted Dean's instinct to know what was best and went with whatever Dean was intending.

"Alright first let's get you up." Dean grabbed under Sam's armpits to heft him up into a sitting position first.

Sam moaned as his aching head pounded vigorously with the change. His lower back was on fire and his wrist was numb. His right hand suddenly found itself with a wad of Dean's shirt as he leant his aching head on his shoulder.

Dean brought Sam to rest on his chest for a moment as he slowly rubbed his back. "It'll be over soon." He whispered.

Readjusting his hold he soon hefted Sam up to a standing position hoping that Sam didn't lose his lunch.

The position from sitting to standing disoriented Sam as he swayed. The wind seemed to be able to move him too and fro and he was waiting for the inevitable fall that was about to happen. But it didn't happen strong hands encased his upper back and waist to prevent him from colliding with the stone floor.

"I gotcha Sammy." Dean said in a gentle whisper as he pulled Sam to him his hands holding sturdy to his brother's waist and back.

Sam just nodded as he laid his head on Dean's shoulder hoping to get some relief soon.

Dean gulped as he half dragged and half carried Sam over to the ledge. He propped Sam up on the wall and was scared that Sam didn't say a word or even twitch. _He had to get Sam out of here fast. _Climbing on the ledge himself he then bent down to drag Sam up there with him.

Sweat was beading on his forehead as his arm muscles screamed out in agony. He surged foreword as a grunt escaped past his lips. "Ju-just" big breath. "A lit-little help Sam." He heaved and to his surprise Sam was starting to push off with his feet. "That's it just a little more."

One last tug and one last push off the ground and Sam was safely on the ledge with himself. Dean quickly exhaled as he held tight to Sam. The ledge began to crumble and Dean feared it wouldn't hold.

Quickly and efficiently he prayed that Sam would forgive him as he literally bench pressed Sam up towards the sky. His arms were shaking and the pain filled cries from his brother didn't help. He wasn't looking at the lip but was turned the opposite direction so he hoped that Sam was somewhere near it. With one last push and a strong throw he heard Sam's body plunk onto the ground with a loud moan.

Dean heaved as he tried to draw in a shaky breath. His lungs hurt and his head started up it's pounding again. Turning around Dean grasped the side of the lip as he pulled himself upwards. Landing on the dirt with a thud he laid there as he tried to find Sam with his hand.

Finding Sam's foot he reached upwards to give his calf a reassuring squeeze. Sam moaned again and Dean let out a breathless laugh. "You and me both little brother."

_It was 8:00 and Dean was no closer to finding Sammy. Bobby was searching diligently through the house and Dean checked in all the cars underneath all the cars and around them but no Sam in sight. _

"_Sammy! This isn't a game anymore." He yelled hoping his sternness would make Sam come out of hiding._

_Nothing._

_Dean began pulling at his hair in frustration. Tears welled in his eyes as he hurried back to Bobby's house. _

_Sammy didn't know how long he was stuck in this thing. He long since found a hole that was caused by rust and he shifted his little body to inhale the fresh air coming through it but it wasn't enough. _

_Sweat coated his face and all of his clothing as the heat became unbearable. _

_Sam shivered at how cool he was. He just wanted out he wasn't even mad at Dean anymore. This was punishment enough for being so annoying. _

_Tears rolled down his eyes as he pushed uselessly at the door again. "I'm sorry."_

_He cried harder as the wind stopped blowing and the cool air stopped hitting his face. _

"_Dean." He murmured. _

_Dean hurriedly ran into Bobby's house with tears rolling down his eyes. "Bobby!"_

_Bobby crawled out from underneath the bed he was checking to see Dean's tear filled eyes. "Did you find him?" He yelled._

_Dean shook his head sadly._

"_Damnit!" Bobby cursed. They were no where near finding Sammy and he wanted nothing more then to give Dean a harsh yelling for making his brother run away but he figured Sam missing was enough punishment for him. _

_Think Bobby. Think. If Sammy's not inside he must be outside. "Did you check all the cars?"_

"_Y-yeah." Dean said shakily. "He wasn't in any. You don't think he went to the woods do you?" Dean asked fearfully. God only knows what would happen if Sammy wandered into the woods. Sammy was only four years old! He didn't understand that certain animals were dangerous or not and Bobby's woods held plenty. _

"_No." Bobby muttered Sammy was terrified of the dark and the woods wouldn't look to appealing to him. _

_If Sam's not in any of his cars he must be in something else. _

"_The fridge!" Bobby yelled out loud. _

"_Huh?"_

"_The old refrigerator I have out there he must be inside it." Bobby said in a rush. _

_Dean didn't need to be told twice he dashed out with Bobby hot on his heels. He passed by that fridge almost a thousand times. He shook himself for not thinking to check it. _

_Skidding to a stop in front of it he yanked open the door and what he saw inside will be forever implanted into his nightmares. _

"_Sammy!" He screamed as he lunged inside to tug his brother out._

_Sam was unconscious and his chest heaved up and down as it struggled to pull in air. He was sweat soaked and the blue tinge on his pale face was scaring the crap out of him. _

"_Sammy?" He whispered as he petted down the sweat soaked hair. _

_Bobby skidded to a halt behind Dean and literally had to cut back from gagging. "Dean get him inside hurry!" He yelled as he took off for a run at his house._

_Dean quickly bundled Sam up and ran right after him. Hurrying past the door he met Bobby in the living room._

"_Here lay him down son." Bobby spoke softly as he set the oxygen mask over Sam's face. He always kept it around for precaution and he's glad he didn't throw it out. _

_Flicking on the switch the soft hiss of the oxygen tank roared to life. _

_Bobby breathed a sigh of relief as Sam's heaving died down. "Damn kid you scared the crap out of me." Bobby sighed._

_Dean appeared to be frozen as he watched Sammy breathing form a machine. He did this. He hurt Sammy. He may not have done it intentionally or physically but he knows just like any one words can hurt more than wounds. And the words he used hurt like a sharp knife on his four year old brother._

_Tears ran from his eyes as he hopped on the couch too clutching Sammy close. Just thankful that his brother was alive for him to do this._

_Bobby smiled sadly as he got up off the floor. Once Sam got enough oxygen he should wake up. Intending to give the two a moment he walked upstairs to get Sam a new pair of clothes to replace his sweat soaked ones._

_Dean hung onto Sammy like a lifeline as his tears fell into Sam's hair. "I'm sorry Sammy. I'm so sorry. I'll never let you out of my sight again. I'll play any game you want I'll even carry you every where. Just please forgive me. Please." Dean babbled. _

Dean sighed as he drove the impala toward their current motel room. Sam was sleeping in the back seat stretched out and wrapped in blankets using Dean's jacket as a pillow. Sam wasn't nearly coherent as he would have liked when he dragged him out of the woods but Dean knew that exhaustion caught up with his baby brother quickly.

He wrapped Sam's wrist with an ace bandage and covered Sam's head wound with a butterfly bandage for the time being.

It would be enough till they got to the motel. Ever since this whole fiasco Dean's been plagued by a long forgotten nightmare. Sure the memories warrant comparison but Dean threw that memory away hoping to never encounter it again. Sam had scared the living crap out of him and he never let the kid get out of his sight again. The week following it Dean was ever vigilant. He wouldn't even let Sammy go to the bathroom by himself.

Dean chuckled out loud at the thought. Sammy thought it was normal so let it be. Sammy forgave him instantly that day and mumbled so many sorry's that made Dean's head spin.

Dean sighed as he looked into the rearview mirror. He was an ass that day. He let his temper tantrum get the best of him and he almost lost Sam.

Dean blinked at the obvious comparison.

Maybe the memory was trying to tell him something. He was an ass back then throwing temper tantrums and he's been an ass ever since their dad's passing. He picked a fight with the kid for stealing his toothbrush for god sakes. Which he found after he searched his duffle more thoroughly. Yet he didn't apologize, never muttered a sorry. He just went on his pissy ass mood and picked another fight at the start of the hunt which led to this mess.

"Things are going to be different little brother. I promise. No more fights we'll talk." Dean smiled as Sam shifted in the back.

Pulling up to the Motel 6 he parked around back where their room was.

Silently getting out he went to the truck to get out their first aid kit. Shutting the trunk he made his way to back door and opened it.

"Sammy." He whispered gently while he shook his shoulder.

Sam blinked open his bleary eyes as he peered at his brother. "Wha?" He slurred his mind focused on sleep.

Dean smiled. "Come on kiddo were back at the motel."

Sam frowned but other wise complied by trying to lift his tired body up. His arms were shaking as they seemed to not hold his body weight they buckled but he was thankfully caught by a pair of strong arms.

"Easy." Dean soothed. "I got you just lean on me. Ok? I'm going to get you out of the car and I want you to lean on me."

"Kay" Sam whispered as he let his brother do the work. He felt his body leaving the comfort of the impala as his legs hit the ground.

His back and head picked up there throbbing and he moaned in pain again.

"Shhh were almost there." Dean whispered as he slung Sam's casted arm over his shoulder. He looked back at the first aid kit sitting on the ground and figured he have to make a second trip.

Sam leant his head onto his brother's shoulder as he seemed to guide the way. His legs felt like there were made of jello and he didn't know how long he could remain walking _erm_…dragged.

Time seemed to float away as he found himself in a warm bed. He blinked his hazy eyes to try and focus on anything but sleep was soon claiming him.

"Go to sleep Sammy."

Sam didn't need to be told twice. He slowly closed his eyes as he drifted off to sleep.

_Sammy awoke about an hour later groggy, disorientated and lethargic. Bobby quickly came back to change his clothes as he left Dean and Sam in peace. _

_Dean prodded Sammy to take the baby aspirin for the headache and pushed him to go back to sleep. Soon Sam was passed out in his arms again. _

_Dean sagged with relief as he continued to card his fingers through Sam's hair. _

_It had been close too close. Never again. _

"_I's don't blame you."_

_Dean blinked as he heard a soft voice. Looking down he was surprised to see Sammy's eyes open. "What? Sammy you got to speak up kiddo."_

"_I's don't blame you for saying those things to me." Sam said as his lower lip trembled. "I'll leave you alone from now on."_

_Tears slowly rolled down Dean's eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry for Sammy. Nothing." Dean said with conviction as he hugged Sam tighter._

"_But-"_

"_I didn't mean anything I said and I'm so sorry I said those things. I had no right. I was just in a bad mood and I took it out on you. Please forgive me." Dean begged as his hiccupping became worse. _

_Sam seemed to deflate at that. Dean didn't hate him. Sam huffed out a little giggle._

_Dean stopped crying at hearing his brother laughing. "What's so funny?"_

_Sam just continued on laughing._

"_What I bleed my heart out and you laugh at me?" Dean smiled._

"_You's owe me a bunch of piggy back rides Deanie." Sam giggled again._

_Dean's smile grew as he hugged Sam close. "Anything for you Sammy. Anything for you." _

Dean awoke with a start as the memory faded. He felt a few tears by his eyes and wiped them away embarrassingly. Blinking he found himself in the same chair as before.

Sam was still sound asleep with the gash on his head stitched and his wrist firmly wrapped and elevated with a pillow.

He wiped his face as he tried to take in what the memory was telling him. He's been thinking about it ever since he lost Sam.

Things were ok not by a long shot but everything can get better as that memory proved. He was just too stupid to realize it.

Even his 8 year old self figured that out.

Dean smiled as he leaned forward to card his fingers through Sam's hair. "I've been pretty mean lately huh?"

Sam didn't answer as he settled deeper into sleep.

"Even at four you forgave me and I know that you'll forgive me again. I'm sorry I haven't been up to par in brother duties but it just took my 8 year old self to kick me into gear."

Dean smiled again. "I'll do whatever you want but piggy back rides are out of the question."

Sam blinked open his hazy eyes as he heard Dean talk about piggy back rides. Either he's concussed or he's been tripping on some wild mushrooms lately. "D'n?"

"Yeah Sammy?" Dean questioned as he leaned forward.

"Shut up." He breathed as he closed his eyes.

Dean smiled. "Anything for you Sammy. Anything for you."

* * *

**So that should be the end but if you guys think It needs something more you know what do. So how'd you like it? Was it ok? Feedback is appreciated. Thanx Charity**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes: **So many people wanted me to contiune so this is the new chapter. I plan to add a twist or two and you know limp sam's coming. lol. Also this chapter is a wee bit shorter than the other two but I wanted to jump start the adventure. Hope you like it. Thanx Charity.

* * *

"_Experience is the name every one gives to their mistakes." - Oscar Wilde _

* * *

_One Week Later: _

"Dean I told you already that I'm fine." Sam huffed irritably. The last week was spent with nothing but annoyance on Sam's part. Ever since he awoken from his resting sleep Dean has been hovering. His every waking moment was with Dean asking him questions. Are you ok? Does your head hurt? Are you in pain? Do you need your pillow fluffed? It was really ironic that Dean was so adamant to prevent his pain but he was only adding to it. Stress induced headaches have been plaguing him since his dad's death and they seem to be hitting pretty hard these days.

Sam rubbed his temples as a spike of pain sliced through his skull. He was hoping that Dean was looking another way or distracted because he sure as hell didn't need any more hovering.

"Are you ok?" Dean asked concerned as he walked over to Sam's bed.

_Figures. _"Yeah," Sam breathed. "Just a headache."

Dean frowned. Ever since he found Sam in that ravine and been plagued with the nightmares of his almost fatal mistake he's been sticking close by. He didn't want Sam out of his sight for any amount of time and he sure as hell didn't want him in pain.

Sam was annoyed with him and he got that but he was just concerned. He had to make up for being such a dick ever since dad died and he didn't know exactly how. All he could offer was his support and continued help but Sam wasn't getting his hidden message. All he got was Dean was mother-henning him again.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked again. Sam was still rubbing his temples and if he could prevent his pain he would gladly do it.

Sam opened his eyes and dropped his hands from where they were meticulously rubbing the sides of his head. "I'm fine Dean." Sam sighed.

Dean just shrugged catching the hint that Sam didn't want to talk any further. "The Tylenol's by the bedside…just in case." Dean offered.

Sam graced Dean with a gracious smile. "Thanks."

Dean smiled back as he went to work reading the morning paper. The skinwalker was still out there and the death count notched up to 7 instead of 6. Dean shivered at the possibility that it could have been 9. He and Sam could have been gone.

He still didn't know why the skinwalker didn't kill them. He figured the thing thought Sam was dead after falling in the ravine. Dean shivered again. But why him? He only got thrown into a tree although a very, very hard tree he was just knocked unconscious not dead.

"So…" Sam started as his eyes did a dance of the ceiling. He didn't want to bring this up since he sensed that the memory was all too painful for Dean but they still had a job to do.

"So…?" Dean repeated moving his eyes from the paper to Sam.

"The skinwalker's still out there."

Dean frowned. "So it is."

"We need to kill it Dean." Sam blurted as he focused on Dean's green eyes.

Dean sighed he knew this was coming. But was he ready to let Sam go back out there? He would be lying to say that he wasn't terrified. It completely unglued him to see Sam lying so still in the bottom of that ravine. But they couldn't let this thing keep killing people it went against all his moral codes. "I know."

Sam tried to offer a smile to make it better but he could see the haunting look in Dean's eye. "I'm fine Dean nothing happened to me."

Dean huffed out a laugh. "Yeah except a concussion the size of Texas, a sprained wrist and a bruised back." Dean said sarcastically.

Sam winced. Although the traces of the concussion were gone the bruised back and sprained wrist still hurt although he wasn't willing to admit that too Dean. "I'm fine now and we need to get out into those woods."

Dean closed his eyes as he breathed steadily. The last try was a disaster and he wasn't willing to go through that again. But the last try was filled with them fighting and deciding it was a brilliant plan to split up.

Dean opened his eyes as he stated calmly. "We go tonight."

Sam released a breath of relief. For a second he thought Dean wasn't going to go for it. "Good."

Dean smiled. "But you rest till then." Dean reprimanded as he set the paper down to help ease Sam down in the bed.

Sam huffed irritably. He should have seen the 'but' coming. "Alright." He relented as he let Dean help him to lie down in the bed. Both hands were practically useless and his back still twinges every time he moves it wrong. He wasn't complaining about a little extra help. "Wake me up at 6:00" Sam breathed. As his eyes closed he felt the blanket being pulled up higher around him as he drifted off to sleep.

Dean smiled as he stood there watching Sam sleep. Watching how his breathing was slow and even. Watching how the lines of pain disappeared from is baby brother's face. He would be dammed if he let that skinwalker hurt Sammy again.

Walking slowly over to the table he fingered the gun that lied motionless atop it.

Looking back at Sam he slid the gun into his waste bad. The thing had to die not just for killing 7 people but for daring to even lay a finger on Sam.

It was game time.

_Sammy awoke to the sound of snoring. He was smashed in between the couch and…Dean?_

_Rubbing his sleep riddled eyes he tried to turn around to see if his calculations were correct. But as he tried to move Dean was already blinking open his eyes._

"_Sorry I's woke you."_

_Dean just smiled. "I was already awake anyway." He lied. "How are you feeling?"_

_Sam thought about it for a minute. "I'm fine Deanie."_

"_Good." Dean breathed. _

"_But…I's won't be for long if you smothur me with your body." Sammy giggled._

_Dean just now seemed to realize how close he was to Sam and that he was completely smothering Sammy. "Sorry and its smother Sammy." Dean corrected as he got off the couch. _

_Sammy just giggled even more as he stretched his little body. _

_Bobby walked into the room and smiled at seeing Sammy awake. "Did you have a nice nap Sammy?"_

_Sam's eyes seem to lighten at hearing his unca Bobby. "Unca Bobby!" Sammy cheered as he hurriedly got up off the couch to run to him. _

_Bobby got an armful as he hefted him up in the air. "It's good to see you too."_

"_Can I's goes play now?" _

"_Of course Sammy." Bobby smiled setting the younger boy down._

"_Who want's to play with the cars?" Dean chimed in a sing song voice happy to see Sam's eyes light up with excitement. _

"_Yea!" Sammy cheered happily racing into the living room._

_Dean breathed as he looked from Bobby to Sammy. _

"_He'll be fine Dean." Bobby reassured._

"_I know." Dean answered. "I'll make sure of it."_

Dean awoke with a start as he tried to catch him breath. Quickly searching the room his eyes finally found Sam and he breathed a sigh of relief. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he looked around to see that the motel was completely dark the sun had already gone down. Quickly turning his wrist he noted that it was 7:32.

_Eh…a little off schedule but sleep will do the kid good. _

Getting up and getting the feeling back into his ass he began to rifle around the room to make sure they were fully packed and ready for this thing. The last time they let emotions get in the way and it was their downfall.

He won't let grief cloud his judgment again. He already went through that mistake with-_a hunter who he wishes was dead- _Gordon.

He let his grief get in the way of seeing that he was tail spinning. He was totally out of control. He punched Sam for god sakes. He actually made friends with a psychotic nut case. That wasn't like him. He didn't open up his trust factor so easily.

Rubbing a hand over his tired face he hefted up the bags and quietly exited the room.

Sam tossed and turned in sleep. His face was smothered in sweat as the horrifying image kept replaying in his head.

_The skin walker bared down on him its height surpassing his own. _

_The look of pure hatred shone from its eyes as he approached him. Sam took a step back but was failing. _

_Deeper and deeper in a pit of darkness. Finally he hit bottom._

_Everywhere he looked was dark it was if he was surrounded by evil. _

"_Ssssaaaammmyyy."_

_Sam shuddered at the haunting voice calling his name. _

"_I knew I'd find you."_

_Sam frowned as he tried to see in the dark. "Wh-whose the-ther?"_

"_You'll see."_

Sam awoke with a start as he heaved in huge gulps of air.

It was still dark and for a moment he thought he was back in his dream. Looking around he could see the sings that he was in a motel room.

Skinwalker. Florida. Dean.

Wiping the sweat from his brow he tried to reign in the panic that was bubbling up at not seeing Dean but he assumed that Dean was getting ready for the hunt to come.

Opening the door Dean stepped inside to see Sam already awake. "You alright Sammy?"

Sam turned confused eyes to his brother's form. "Yeah, yeah." He panted. "Just a nightmare."

Dean frowned. "Wanna talk about it?" He offered.

"No." Sam said quickly already squashing that idea. "What time is it?"

Dean rolled his eyes at Sam's method of deflecting his question. "7:50. You sure your ok?"

Sam just shook his head completely berating himself for sleeping that long. Quickly getting out of bed stifling the groan at the way his back twinged in pain he grabbed his duffle to head for the bathroom. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

Dean shrugged. "Seemed like a good idea at the time."

Sam rolled his eyes as he closed the door and locked it.

The dream was so real and that voice. It gave him goose bumps just thinking about it.

He's heard that voice before but he can't remember where exactly. He can't believe he's saying this but the sooner they get out of Florida the better.

_Dean sat quietly rolling the car on the floor as he was engrossed in thought. _

_What if he didn't find Sam in time?_

_He would never forgive himself. He didn't even know if he could go on. _

_Sam seemed to sense his big brothers discomfort. And nudged him with his hand. _

_Dean shook his head out of his thoughts as he looked down at his brother. "Yeah Sammy?"_

"_You know Pastor Jim says that talking helps solve problems." Sammy admitted all the while still engrossed with the toy car. _

"_Huh?" Dean said dumbfounded. _

"_He also says that God forgives every one of our mistakes. I's know that God will forgive you Deanie." Sam smiled happily. _

_Dean almost wanted to cry. His brother knew him too well. He understood the world too well. _

"_Pastor Jim also says that expe-" Sam tried to stutter out the word but was fumbling over it. _

"_You mean experience Sammy." Dean questioned._

"_Yeah that. He says that, that's what you call you mistakes exp- whatever you just said." Sammy said smiling hoping that he could offer his brother some comfort._

_Dean smiled as he pulled Sam close. Sam seemed to get the message and wrapped his arms around his neck in a hug. "Thanks Sammy." Dean said while burying his face into his brother's curly hair. _

"_That's what brothurs are for." Sam replied._

"_Yep that's what brothers are for." _

* * *

**So a lot of people asked for me to continue and you know me I never dismiss a request. So I've got some thoughts together and plan a lot of twist and turns. So who do you think that voice was? Did you think little Sammy sounded smart? I know the little guy is a lot smarter than they give him credit for. Feedback is appreciated. Thanx Charity**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **I'm very pleased with the support of this story. Is it hard to believe that I originally intended this too be a one-shot, even two-shot at the most? But your persistent little boogers lol. I'm trying to keep the chapters coming quick but I really, really, really need to do my school work (I take school online). I can't even begin to tell you guys how far behind I am lol. Even though it's not a laughing matter if I don't get my five classes finished by summer (which they should have already been finished oops) I'm going to fail and be in the same grade again. Which I definitely don't want to do. Also this is a special month. Someone's birthday is coming up lol. Can you figure out whose? Thanx Charity.

-Also I'm slowing intervening quotes to each chapter. I'm not very literal and no way came up with these quotes but they each have a theme that represents each chapter so I would pay close attention to them because they mirror what the chapters going to be like. This quote is fear so what does that mean?

* * *

"_We all have a fear of the unknown what one does with that fear will make all the difference in the world." -Lillian Russell _

* * *

Dean slowly shut the Impala's trunk as he headed to where his brother was standing. To tell you the truth he was reluctant to even let Sam step out of the car. Something's been nagging him since they left the motel room and he can't figure out what. It's almost like he's adopted Sam's whole ESP thing on bad vibes. It's truly freaking him out which is so not what he's wants right now with a skinwalker on the loose.

"It'll be fine Dean." Sam reassured as he took his casted arm and awkwardly patted Dean on the back. His other hand is still hurting. The sprain getting worse from him continuing to use it but he has no choice. With a cast engulfing his right hand he needs to rely on the left.

Dean sighed. "I know."

Sam rolled his eyes at the blatant lie. "Just let's get going so I can go back to bed."

Dean chuckled. "You're such a girl."

The moon is out glowing brightly amongst the tree tops providing for some much needed light. Dean slowly walked through the thick forest, his piece held protectively in front while an injured Sam mans the back. Everything is just too quiet.

There isn't even an owl hooting or frogs croaking. It was just too eerie for him.

Then he smelt it. The horrendous stench of death. It made him involuntarily gag.

"God what is that smell." Sam whined from the back bringing up his arm to cover his nose.

"I didn't do it." Dean smirked but placed his hand in front of his nose. The smell was atrocious.

Sam rolled his eyes but kept his nose protectively in his sleeve. "It smells like decay."

"Ya think Sherlock?" Dean snapped as his heart began to heart wildly in his chest. Was someone else a victim as well? Dean didn't know if he could handle another death on his plate since he considered this hunt to be his entire fault. Sam getting hurt was already crushing him with guilt.

"Stay here." Dean commanded as he walked to where the smell was.

Sam rolled his eyes again at the blatant protective gesture but complied none the less.

Dean walked deeper into the forest as the smell got stronger. He let the moonlight guide him till he found it. A huge lump lying on the ground. Peering closer Dean froze as he recognized just what _it _was. The skinwalker. For the thing to be emitting that awful smell it had to be dead at least a week.

Eyes widening he took off at hurried pace, back to where he left Sam. Something had to have killed that thing. That means another hunter is out there.

There last run in with a hunter ended in disaster and he isn't ready for a round two. Pushing himself faster he froze as a cry emitted from up ahead. Trying to slow down his breathing he ran even faster all the while screaming.

"SAMMY!"

* * *

Sam looked around the forest in boredom. It was getting a little chilly out as the wind picked up and he shivered involuntarily. He just wanted to get out of Florida. With the bad luck on the skinwalker and the dream it was all adding up to stress and stress led to headaches.

He closed his eyes briefly at the pain that flared in his skull. He didn't tell Dean about the persistent headaches not wanting his older brother to worry. But he's starting to think that telling him could be a good idea. He almost demolished a whole bottle of Tylenol and still he wasn't finding relief. He knows that sneaking the good stuff and getting caught could be disastrous. Plus it was kinda hard when Dean insisted to keep it in his duffle bag.

Hugging his sprained wrist close he tried to focus on something other than the pain and the awful stench. _Come on Dean anytime now. _Sam was beginning to worry.

It fiddled in the back of his mind making his head hurt worse. Where was Dean? Why wasn't he back yet?

Did the skinwalker get him? Is someone else dead that the police missed? Just too many questions that he was afraid to learn the answers for. He knew his brother was prepared and ready this time. Dean doesn't let someone or something get the jump on him twice he rarely ever let's things get the jump on him. So Sam knows that this hunt is pretty personal.

A twig snapped in the distance.

Sam froze keeping his breathing in check like he's been taught. _Once you've heard your enemy make damn sure he doesn't hear you. _He almost cried at the sound of his father's voice in his head. But he wouldn't do his father justice or make him proud by forgetting his training, breaking down and crying.

Instantly alert he slowly began to move bringing up the gun with his sprained wrist. He's pretty sure that it'll be broken like the right one after this is over. Biting back a cry of pain he stood still and listened.

Nothing.

Everything was silent again. Maybe it was just an animal. I mean they were in a forest no need to get jumpy.

Sam brought his piece down and laughed dryly_. God how paranoid am I?_

Then pain exploded near his temple.

"Gah…" He screamed as the world began to spin. He made the most crucial mistake of all. Letting his guard down.

His dad would be so disappointed.

Blinking rapidly he slumped to the earthen floor below silently apologizing to his deceased father.

* * *

Dean ran as fast as he could his heart beating painfully in his chest. He ran as if his life depended on it. Which it did because if Sam wasn't here with him he would be following him right until the death.

Heaving in huge gulps of air he finally skidded to a halt. Then froze.

Sam was lying on the ground and not moving.

_Nonononono. Not again. _

"Sammy!" He cried as he came to rest next to his brother pulling him up into his arms trying to figure out what happened.

Using the moonlight for light he checked Sam from head to toe and winced. Sam's healing cut over his left eyebrow was steadily oozing blood. Digging into his pocket he quickly pulled out a bandanna.

Gently pressing it too the cut he began to slowly mutter reassurances to his unconscious sibling.

Sam moaned at the pressure but didn't wake up.

"Shhh, shhh it's ok. You're ok. I gotcha." Dean babbled as he unconsciously began to rock Sam as if he were a child again.

Too wrapped up about Sam's well being to notice that someone else was in the woods Dean was taken off guard.

Pain ignited behind his eyes as something connected with the back of his skull.

Automatically slumping down over Sam, Dean tried to get his bearings.

"Ugh…" He groaned as he looked around wildly to try to locate his attacker.

But everything was dark and the moonlight wasn't helping anymore with his dimming vision.

"Ahhhh!" Dean cried out again as his skull was once again bombarded. Looking around now in panic instead of in search he slowly slipped down over Sam's form hoping to at least protect him even as he lost consciousness. Because it was going to take some time to move his heavy ass off his brother even in unconsciousness he didn't plan to move.

_Dean quickly shot up in bed. Heaving in as much oxygen as possible as the nightmare quelled. The only reassuring thing was the warm body pressed against his side. The slow even breathing as Sam took in and expelled air._

_Alive._

_Sam was alive not dead. God not dead. Dean couldn't handle it if he was. _

_Wiping the sweat from his brow he tried to settle down into the bed again pulling Sam into his arms hoping to give himself some from of comfort. Sam moved in his sleep but stilled as his hand unconsciously went to grasp his shirt. _

_Sam didn't question anything. Sam was too smart for his age and too young to even begin to grasp the concept of life or death situations. Sam really didn't even understand blaming people. It wasn't in his nature. _

_Sam just had the concept that everyone can be forgiven no matter how high the mistake. Dean scoffed at his brother's belief but a part of him softens at Sam's innocence of it all._

_Sam doesn't know about hunting he just thinks that dad moves around for his job. Sam doesn't question it or complain. He just takes it as it is and lives everyday._

_Dean wishes he could. God, he wished that he had that kind of innocence but he knew a long time ago that his innocence was crushed when his mother died. He knew after that night when he found himself in San's crib with his dad drunk passed out in the living room that he had no innocence anymore and he swore that night that he would give Sam the innocence that was stolen from him. Give Sam a better life, let him be a kid and protect him from the darkness that stole his innocence. _

_Bang up job he's doing so far._

_He inadvertently broke Sam's heart into pieces and caused Sam to run away thinking that Dean hated him or hated being around him. Which is so far from the truth. Sam is the light in his life. The light that expels the darkness that he sometimes drowns in. _

_He could even see his dad's eyes shimmer with adoration at Sam. Sam is his everything and he's the glue that keeps this family sane. _

_Hugging Sam tighter he sighed. Sam wasn't dead. Sam was far from it and he planed to keep it that way._

_The next morning Dean woke up to something hitting him in the face. He groaned as a tiny slap hit him again. Not that it was hurting just that it was plain annoying._

"_Wakey up Deanie." Sam beamed as he began to slap Dean again._

"_Alright, alright I'm up." Dean croaked without even opening his eyes._

"_Deanie." Sam whined._

"_What?" Dean asked a little harsher then he intended. He was definitely not a morning person and he loathes that Sam was still little enough to be. _

"_I's got to go potty." _

_Dean frowned as he cracked open his eyes. "Then go. You know how to use the bathroom by yourself."_

"_But you said I's couldn't go by myself without you." Sam persisted as he fidgeted in bed. _

_Dean almost laughed at the statement had it not been so true. He did tell Sam that but that was only after Sam woke up and he was still terrified of losing him. Sam didn't complain at being followed everywhere he went. Sam thought it was a game. "Sammy, you don't have to wait for me to go potty. You can go whenever you want. Okay?" Dean said softly._

_Sam just nodded. "Otay but you coulda told me sooner Deanie. I almost pee pee on you." Sam giggled as he raced off to the bathroom._

_Dean huffed as he sat up. Feeling lucky that his brother had a semblance of control over his bladder. _

_Dragging his body out of bed he slowing trudged down the stairs to be wafted by the scent of pancakes. Dean smiled at the notion. Those were Sammy's favorite. _

"_Good morning Dean." Bobby chimed as he brought a plate over to the table with pancakes stacked on it. "Your brother up yet?" Bobby questioned as he set the syrup and butter out too._

_Dean groaned. "He's up alright."_

_Bobby just smiled. "Always was an early riser. Use to annoy the hell out of your dad."_

_Dean smiled because he knew that too. Dad would get so angry and annoyed that little Sammy would wake him at the meager time of 4:00. It's just out of habit that he's gotten use to it. "Don't I know it. When Sammy's up the whole Winchester family's up." _

_Suddenly happy giggles could be heard as Sam slowly took the stairs one at a time. Dean was grateful that Bobby and his dad instilled in Sam to take it slow because Sam falling down the stairs was not something he wanted to relive. _

"_Mornin Unca Bobby." Sammy stated cheerfully as he struggled into a chair. _

"_Morning Sammy. You ready for breakfast?" Bobby asked as he began to cut up the pancake into mini bites._

"_I's hungry." And not even a minute after he said it his stomach rumbled loudly. _

_Dean laughed as Bobby shook his head._

"_I can see that tiger. How long have you been up for?"_

_Sam seemed to think as he happily took the fork to start eating his pancake. "Uh…I's think maybe before the sun came up."_

"_You waited that long to go pee Sam?" Dean asked incredulously as the time on the microwave shone 9:25. _

_Sam nodded his head quickly. "Yeah I's just doing what you said Deanie."_

_Bobby raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. _

_Dean groaned again and thumped his head on the table. "Do me a favor Sammy."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Start not listening to me from now on." Dean said with a smile._

_Sam just shrugged. "Otay whatever you say"_

Dean blinked back into consciousness as the memory faded again. It was like the memory wouldn't end till Dean learned a lesson. He had that day. He learned a lesson also when he found Sam lying cold and still in that ravine. So why does it keep haunting him?

Dean shook his head as the pain began to pulse. A steady throb of pulsating pain that wouldn't end. He moaned as the pressure intensified. Where was he? What happened?

Trying to bring his hands to his face he froze. They were tied behind his back. Suddenly more alert he looked around to see that he was in some kinda warehouse. The boxes and crates were a dead give away.

Where was Sam?

Suddenly it felt like he couldn't breathe as the nights events came crashing down. The skinwalker was dead. Sam lying cold and still again then pain.

Another hunter was in the woods.

That same hunter who got the drop on both he and Sam.

He yelled out his brother's name in hopes that Sam was here somewhere but the yell came out muffled that's when he realized he was gagged. Looking around frantically Dean tried to calm his senses.

But it was hard when you were bound and gagged and your brother was no where too be seen. Plus a rouge hunter was on the loose.

Adding up to one shitty day.

Then a figure emerged from the darkness and Dean had to strain to see who it was but suddenly his brain clicked in to put a name to a face.

Dean did the only thing he could do. Struggle against the bonds and demand answers.

* * *

**So what did you think? Who's the hunter that's gone rouge? Where's Sammy and what's going to happen in the flashback next? You'll see. Feedback is appreciated. Thanx Charity**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: **Hey guys I need to ask a favor of ya'll. I know how the present story is gonna end and what's gonna happen but the flashback story I'm dwindling down because I have no ideas. I want to actually keep the flashback up till the end of the story and that's where you guys come in. Got any ideas, suggestions or what not for the flashback. If so just tell me in a review or pm me and I'll integrate it somehow to fit the story line. Just like simple ideas not like full blown plots lol. So got an idea or something you like to see just review then I'll get right too it. The more I get the faster the chapters are done due to the flashbacks being the thing that's stopping me from writing. Thanx Charity

* * *

"_The truth of the matter is that you always know the right thing to do. The hard part is doing it." -Norman Schwarzkopf quotes_

* * *

Consciousness returned to him slowly as the darkness started to ebb away.

Sam slowly lifted his head to be met with even more darkness than before. He couldn't see anything and the darkness was consuming everything in sight which wasn't much. Worst of all he couldn't feel anything past the pain. It was everywhere from his head all the way up to his hands. Blinking rapidly he soon realized why it was so dark. He was _blindfolded_?

What happened? Breathing in deeply Sam took a moment to think. He remembered the exploding pain in his head but that was about it.

He and Dean were going after that skinwalker too. _Dean._

Where was Dean? Was he in the same predicament? Sam suddenly had the urge to get out of whatever contraption he was in. Pulling his hands he was terrified that they were shackled high above him.

What was going on here? Pulling harder he groaned at the pressure it caused in his sprained wrist.

Getting himself down and un-blindfolded didn't look like an option. His only other tactic was to yell.

"Dean!" Sam yelled loudly but was dismayed that it only came out as a muffled plea. Moving his tongue he tasted cloth with a mix of blood. Great he was bound, blindfolded and gagged. _Terrific. _What the hell had he gotten into now?

Trying to control his breathing Sam stilled his frantic pulling and yelling. He had to think.

His hands were strung up in the rafters and not much help since one was immobilized in a cast and the other was probably broken by now. He couldn't see or talk but he could still hear.

Straining to hear anything other than the noisy drips of pipes Sam listened. He could hear voices they were muted but there was definitely two voices. Skinwalkers can't talk let alone mumble coherently so it was human. _Human. _

Suddenly it all made sense. Hunters. He and _probably_ Dean were kidnapped by hunters. For what? Sam wasn't too sure and he would be lying to say that he wasn't scared.

Hunters were ruthless and much like himself and Dean they don't ask questions first they much rather prefer to start shooting. He didn't know where Dean was and he didn't even know where the hell he was. All he had was his sense of hearing to rely on and lately it's not a very handy sense.

That particular sense failed him earlier and led them into this entire mess. If he just remembered what his father told him he would have easily dismantled the threat and he and Dean would be in another town on another hunt.

Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. He was wrong from the beginning. Wrong in his choice to fight with his dad. Wrong in his choice to go to Stanford. And ultimately wrong when it truly mattered.

His life was built up on lies, failures and blatant wrong choices.

The thought didn't make the situation any better to bear. He just hoped that his brother was right like always and can get them out of this mess. Like always. Because if Dean wasn't there to make it better then he would slowly come unglued by how wrong he really is.

"_What do you mean your going to be another week!" Bobby ranted as he slowly tapped his foot trying to weigh in his frustrations. _

"_Bobby," John sighed. "This werewolf is really turning out to be a problem. I need more time, just a weeks tops. Beside I thought you loved watching the boys. Well love watching Sammy anyway."_

_Bobby too sighed as a sad smile crept up on his face. It was true. He loved watching the boys. They were like sons he never had or could never have a chance to have anyway. He enjoyed every time he spent with them but the hard fact was he wasn't there father. He was just a friend, uncle at best. The boys needed there dad to teach them, nurture them, and love them. He could give them all those things but in the end it came down to there dad. _

"_You know Dean's gonna be pissed." Bobby stated remembering how mad Dean was earlier at being left out of the hunt. _

_John chuckled. "He'll get it over it. By the way how are they doing? Not causing you too much trouble I hope?"_

_Bobby bit his lip. They were going to give him a heart attack here lately. "Just fine." He lied. _

"_Good. Tell them I love them and to listen to your every word. Well…the word that counts." _

"_Smartass." Bobby grumbled. "I will. Just be careful John these boys need you."_

"_You know I will. Talk to you soon."_

_Bobby smiled. "Yeah, bye."_

_Hanging up the phone Bobby sighed as he ran his hand through his salt and pepper colored beard. He was definitely getting to old for this. _

_Feeling a tugging on his pants leg he looked down to see the doe eyes of Sammy staring at him inquisitively. _

"_Yeah Kiddo?"_

_Sammy smiled as he stopped his tugging. "Who was that?"_

_Always the curious observer. "It was your daddy."_

_Sammy smiled even brighter as a twinkle caught in his eye. "Is daddy coming home?" Sammy asked hopefully. _

_This is the part Bobby truly hated. Sammy didn't know about hunting but it was still hard to deliver the news that his dad wouldn't be home for another week. "No," Bobby said sadly. "He's going to be another week."_

_Sammy deflated at the answer. He didn't understand why his daddy always had to be gone so long. He knew that daddy had a job but for it to continue on for a week? Sammy was quite skeptical but he trusted Dean and his daddy to tell him what's right. "Otay."_

_Bobby sighed. "Where's your brother squirt?"_

_Sammy smiled again as he thought of Dean snoring in the recliner. "He's sleepin."_

"_Sleepin' aye." Bobby scratched his beard as he contemplated what to say next. _

"_Yeah he's making all these weird noises and his mouth is all slobbery." Sam said excitedly. _

_Bobby chuckled. Dean was John's son in the truest sense. That even meant inheriting John's irritable snoring habit. "What do you say we go play with your cars?"_

_Sammy's eyes lit up with joy. "Yay!" He hurriedly ran to the stairs and up them completely forgetting the rule to always walk up the stairs._

_Bobby sighed as his heart clenched till Sam made it up the stairs safely. "Your two are going to be the death of me." Bobby mumbled as he drug his old body up the stairs to play with Sammy. _

Dean stared intently at Gordon with malice in his eyes. He knew that letting the sonofabitch go was a bad idea but his principles and his actions that day needed to be refuted so he kept him alive. Now he was regretting that mistake dearly.

Gordon just smirked as he strode out of the darkness that was encompassing him. "Dean it's been a long time."

Dean just stared because he couldn't do much else. If he wasn't gagged the hunter before him would definitely hear a mouth full.

"You knew I would come looking for you when you decided to leave me in that cabin for three days. Not only that but how you pussy'd out of killing those vampires all because little Sammy Winchester told you not too."

Dean growled low in his throat at the mention of his brother. His brother had to be here somewhere he just has to find out where.

Gordon began to pace in the open room. "It's not only that though now is it?"

Dean looked at Gordon with confusion. What the hell did this whacked out guy come up with now? Dean knew that Gordon was buckets of crazy so really anything that came out of his mouth couldn't be trusted to be true. With the way Gordon was pacing and rambling off at the mouth Dean didn't doubt that Gordon belonged in a mental institute of some sort.

Gordon smiled at Dean's confusion. "You see after I got out of that cabin I've been searching for you because you deserved a serious beat down but not only that I've been doing some serious research on the two of you. Learning about you and your messed up family."

Dean growled again as he actually started to sweat a little. He hunted with Gordon so he knows that Gordon is ruthless, cold and impassive. He'll get the job done hell or high water. So if Gordon said he spent serious time researching him and Sam? Dean was actually terrified what the hunter uncovered since there past is anything but pleasant.

Gordon's smile soon turned into an evil smirk as though he figured out combination to a safe. "Guess what I found out?"

Dean rolled his eyes at Gordon's one sided conversation. Earlier he was afraid of what Gordon would uncover but now? He almost want's to laugh at the heavy façade the hunter was putting up to look serious.

Not expecting an answer Gordon continued. "You two sure are doing some heavy research for that demon that killed your mother."

Dean tensed in his seat his expression going blank. How the hell did Gordon know that? They worked hard to keep that under wraps and from prying eyes.

"I may be getting old Dean but I'm not stupid. Once you look over the information close enough you come to some very _interesting_ conclusions." Gordon said slowly.

Dean didn't think he could breathe at that second. Gordon couldn't know he just couldn't. If he did than wherever Sammy was-_please God let him be somewhere safe_-he was doomed. Gordon's declaration that whatever's supernatural we kill it was a death sentence for Sam. If Gordon believed something was supernatural Dean had no doubt he would kill it.

Gordon enjoyed the way Dean tensed up and fear emitted from his every pore. Dean may have one upped him last time but the ball was in his court. He was fully in control of the situation. "Our very own Sammy Winchester is one of the psychic freaks." Gordon stated triumphantly.

Dean almost wanted to pass out. He knew. Oh God he knew. Where was Sam? What could Gordon possibly already done to him? The list of injuries almost made him want to puke.

Looking up at Gordon with fear shinning in his eyes he silently pleaded for mercy. Giving up all his pretenses he begged silently to leave Sam alone do whatever Gordon intended on him.

"That's a nice offer Dean but I have a better way to get my payback."

Gordon then walked out of sight his body hidden by the darkness. Dean's eyes darted around to try to see of at least hear where he went but it was useless.

"Sammy Winchester come on down." Gordon shouted as he flicked the switch for the light.

Dean blinked at the harsh light but when his eyes focused he gasped in horror at what he saw. Oh God Sammy!

* * *

**I know, I know cliff hanger but I was feeling rather evil. Hehe. Like I said last chapter updates may come later do to me having to get caught up. Sorry this was so long but work before play. Hope I can get the next one in sooner. Feedback is appreciated. Thanx Charity**

**P.S- I know I was forgetting something. Grrrr…..I knew I finished this to fast I forgot the damn quote lol. I had it all set out nice and pretty and I didn't even put it on there. Grrrr..you guys got to kick me in the butt in reviews and remind me lol **


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: **I bet a lot of people either expected the yellow eyed demon or Gordon for the evil villain in this. If any one has read previous stories everyone knows Gordon is my favorite villain. Think about it he's the only hunter that was able to get the drop on them. That's pretty damn impressive too. Well I turned 17 on June 29 so yay me! I'm closer to the drinking age lol. Hope you like this chapter. **Go to my profile and vote for your fav. Villain on supernatural!** Thanx Charity

* * *

"_You can chain me, you can torture me, you can even destroy this body, but you will never imprison my mind." -Mahatma Gandhi quotes _

Sam flinched as a bright light suddenly was turned on. The ominous darkness from before was replaced by a blinding light that seemed to penetrate through the blindfold. Though he couldn't see any better than before the light certainly wasn't helping the headache he was sporting. Sam tried shifting his body again hoping that he could wiggle free from his predicament but it only caused the chain? Rope even? Sam wasn't sure what was binding him but whatever the hell it was only tightened around his sprained wrist pulling out an embarrassing whimper.

That's when he heard it. The sound of struggling and mumbled talking that really wasn't making sense. Sam knew exactly why the words weren't coherent. A gag. It was the single most perfected way to shut someone up real easily.

Sam stilled his frantic breathing as he tried to concentrate on whoever was trying to talk.

"_Who would have thought that someone on our own team would turn like that?" _

Sam held a baited breath. He knew that voice. Shaking his head in denial Sam tried to think of the possibility that Gordon Walker had totally came back and went all Rodney King on them. It was just pure bad luck at the fullest.

Sam knew it was a bad idea leaving Gordon tied up in his own mess. Like good ole' Winchester luck Gordon had to come back and find them and deliver his revenge. Of course!

Sam shook his head and slowly started to laugh to himself. Maybe Gordon would think he was legally insane and get detoured off his mission.

Hanging his head he continued to laugh to himself.

Maybe he was nuts?

* * *

Dean stared in horror at Sam's strung up body. Sam's hands were shackled high above his head with unforgiving chain that was sure to be exuberating pressure on Sam's sprained wrist. Sam was blindfolded and gagged. The thing that concerned him most was Sam's laughter. Sam was laughing and it certainly scared him on all kinds of levels because he sure as hell didn't find this situation funny.

Dean tried to call out to his sibling but the gag muffled any and all responses.

Gordon just smirked as he strode over to the middle of the room. "Let's say we start to play shall we."

Dean furrowed his brow but soon understood as a meaty fist connected with his face almost toppling he and the chair to the ground. Trying to get his bearings Dean focused on Gordon's form and smiled behind the gag. He wouldn't be intimidated by the hunter.

Gordon too smiled as he cracked his knuckles. "That was just payback Dean imagine what's to come for your penance."

Dean furrowed his brow as confusion washed over him. Penance? He didn't like the sound of that. What was this lunatic up too?

Gordon seemed to be giddy with joy at the confusion. "Don't act like you don't know Dean. I have to deliver penance for what this-" Gordon strode over to Sam's writhing form and traced a hand down his chest eliciting a squirm.

Dean surged forward hating the fact that the rope stopped him from beating the living shit out of this whack job. How could his dad even been able to stand this guy? He was becoming very tired of Gordon's eager attitude.

"What this _thing _would have done if allowed to exist any longer."

Dean stared on in horror as Gordon's plan revealed itself. Gordon was planning on punishing, _torturing _his brother because this quack decided that Sam was evil. Bile soon rose in his throat as he contemplated there chances of escape.

It was left up to him. The tight rope around his wrists and ankles weren't budging. They were so screwed.

_Bobby willingly rolled the car around on the floor making puttering noises as he did so. He was scrunched up so tight that his joints were hurting. But he didn't have the heart to stop. Sammy's delighted laughter and flashing dimples were stopping him from ending the innocent game. _

"_Unca Bobby you's use the red car now, I's got to get my special car." Sammy told his Uncle excitably as he handed the red car over and quite literally bounced over to his meager bag and began to dig through it. _

_Bobby took the red car and quirked a eyebrow at that. "Special car huh? Just what is this special car?" _

_Sammy nodded eagerly as he pulled out a small bag with drawstrings. Opening up the small bag he pulled out a black car that resembled the Impala. Its sleek black paint job glimmered in the overhead light the details were cunningly exact right down to the chrome and license plate. _

_Bobby was flabbergasted at the replica. "Where did you get that tiger?" _

_Sammy smiled as he held the car proudly. "Daddy bought it for me for my's birthday." _

_Bobby smiled. Happy that John had bought something for Sammy that was meaningful. "It's real pretty Sammy." _

_Sammy scrunched his nose as he began to laugh._

_Bobby turned confused eyes toward the toddler as he too started to chuckle. "What's so funny?" _

"_Pretty? Deanie said that whoever uses that word is a girl." Sammy laughed even harder at that. "Girls have cooties Unca Bobby." _

_Bobby pouted at that. "Sammy do us all a favor; don't listen to your brother." Bobby stated as he crept closer to the toddler._

_Sammy backed away smiling. "No! Unca Bobby you can't get cooties on my's car." _

_Sammy hurriedly put the car away safely but he was then swooped up into Unca Bobby's arms. He squirmed and laughed happily as Unca Bobby began to tickle him. _

"_No's." He squealed._

"_The cootie monster has come to collect his laughs." Bobby supplied as he carried Sammy down the stairs. _

_Sammy was laughing and squealing happily, kicking with all his might. He secretly hoped that Deanie would wake up so he could play too. _

_Dean having been awakened by all the laughter sat up and rubbed his eyes to find Uncle Bobby tickling Sammy's ticklish spots as Sammy happily laughed. Dean smiled. Uncle Bobby always knew how to make the kid laugh. _

"_Hey! Uncle Bobby why didn't you wake me up?" Dean questioned innocently. _

_Bobby shrugged as Sammy laughed again tears pouring from his eyes. "I should be tickling you. What crap have you been filing Sammy's head with?" _

_Dean shrugged innocently as his eyes held a confused stare. "What did I do now?" _

_Bobby frowned. "Guess what I've been called?" _

"_What?"_

_Before Bobby could answer Sammy gladly obliged to tell Dean. "Deanie, Unca Bobby a girl that has cooties cause he said pretty." _

_Dean busted up laughing as he keeled over. "That's my boy Sammy! You tell that girly girl." _

_Bobby frowned even more. "You think that's funny? I'll show you funny." Bobby said as he sat Sammy down and began attacking Dean with tickles. _

_Dean laughed as he squirmed about. "Ok, Ok I'm sorry." _

"_I'll show you what this girl can do. Come join me Sammy." Bobby offered as Sammy made his way over there to jump on Dean and began mercifully tickling him. _

"_Ok! Uncle, Uncle. I give!" Yelled Dean through all the laughter. _

"_You ain't gettin off that easy punk." _

Dean screamed through the gag as he pulled on the ropes. Gordon just seemed to smile enjoying the oldest Winchester's struggle.

"Now Dean don't get mad. You should be thrilled I'm taking out this _thing_ before he can do anyone harm."

Dean swore obscene things that would make a sailor blush but everything came out muffled which made him even angrier.

Gordon smiled. "Let's play a game. I'll give you three choices of punishment and you have to decide which one little brother get's."

Dean shook his head back and forth as a cold fist locked around his heart. Nononononononono! He couldn't do this. He wouldn't be the cause of Sammy's pain.

"Of course if you refuse I could just kill him outright and what would be the fun in that?"

Dean cursed. It was a lose-lose situation. If he refused Gordon would kill Sam. Maybe at least if he heard the options he could pick the less damaging one. To maybe spare Sam some pain.

Holding his head down in shame Dean nodded.

Gordon, thrilled with the aspect that he was in complete control, smiled as he thought about the three options.

"Let's see, option number one, I get to slice up Sammy's skin good and proper with my favorite silver knife, option two, I get to burn the evil right out of Sam's body, option three, I take off my belt right now and give Sammy thirty lashes."

Dean choked on the gag as a sob threatened to come out. All three options were horrid and certainly would hurt. No matter how Dean analyzed each he would be feeling them as they delivered an emotional blow. Not to mention how painful they would be to Sammy.

Dean looked over at his brother. He could tell the way Sammy breathed, twitched, moved that he was scared shitless. Sam's ragged breathing and Gordon's smiling face was the only thing he could hear. Blinking back tears he tried to hold himself together but he was quickly falling apart.

Dean wasn't sure he could do this. He couldn't do this he just couldn't.

"Alright Dean this is for your own good." Gordon walked over to Dean and pulled the gag out of his mouth. "Pick your poison."

* * *

**Once again. Sorry, sorry, sorry for it's lateness but I had a brain fart and this chapter wasn't coming out the way I wanted. Hopefully I will get out the next chapter sooner and sorry for this lateness. Hope you forgive me 0.o Feedback is appreciated. Thanx Charity. **

**P.S What will Dean pick? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: **Ok I know it's been ages since I updated but for some reason this chapter just wasn't coming out right for me and I kept erasing everything I wrote forcing myself to start over blah, blah, blah you know the routine. And to add to that I lost my Internet for awhile and that threw me off track so for awhile now I've been scattering around to try to get this ready and posted. *Face palm* It's been a stressful month lol. Hopefully this chapter is top par for you all since it took me ages to write. Thanx Charity.

* * *

Dean breathed harshly as he tried to get his bearings in order. It seemed like the walls of the warehouse were closing in on him. All the air was quickly sucked out of his lungs as he wheezed in and out. He couldn't do this! He just couldn't.

Turning eyes towards there captor he glared as much as he could mustering up all the hate and rage into one look.

"Go to hell!" He yelled harshly.

Gordon didn't seem amused he just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest a smug smirk lighting up his face as if he knew all the fucking answers in the world.

"That's what I thought you'd say."

And before Dean could even think of something to say, he heard Gordon's belt being unbuckled and pulled through the loops.

Horror washed over his face as he realized Gordon had already decided for him. He just fucked up his chances in trying to prevent Sam from more pain. _.Damnit!_

"Wait! Please wait I'll pick…I promise just don't hurt him!"

Gordon smirked obviously liking that he reduced the mighty Dean Winchester to begging.

"Please…" Dean pleaded, as his eyes grew suspiciously wet. This was what he was reduced too. Some sniveling bitch. No, not just _some _sniveling bitch he _has _been reduced to Gordon's bitch and Dean could see the way Gordon's eyes lit up and his smile grew leery that he was enjoying every second of it. Which only caused to piss Dean off even more.

"You know what Dean-o I'm a compassionate guy. I know you meant no harm with what you said but hey if you think I'm going to let you off easy your seriously mistaken."

Holding his tongue from getting himself into even more shit, he nodded his head knowingly. "So what do you have in mind?" Dean asked calmly quite proud of himself that he could keep his composure.

Gordon's smirk soon turned to a grin. "Come on up here and do it yourself."

_John Winchester trudged his weary body up the front porch steps to Bobby Singers. The hunt wasn't as easy as he might have liked. Even though he teamed up with two other hunters, the hunt was still difficult. _

_It only enforced in him that he work alone from now on. The hunters were more eager to show off there skills than kill the werewolf. While John likes to gloat every now and then, he certainly learned fast that on a hunt there just wasn't time for that nonsense._

_With all the talking and chattering the two did John didn't even realize the werewolf was right behind them and it soon got the upper hand. It flung one into a tree rendering him unconscious, the other it viciously tore at his stomach while the werewolf brutally pushed him off his feet._

_A concussion, internal bleeding, and three cracked ribs later the werewolf was finally dead._

_John had the daunting task of dropping the two yahoos off at the E.R. And all he wanted to do now was sink into a chair and spend some time with the boys since the hunt took longer than expected. _

_Opening the door he as surprised at how quiet it was. Everything was just too quiet since there was a 4 and 8 year old inhabiting the place. _

_Now on full alert he whipped out his .45 and silently crept up the stairs until he got to the rooms the boys normally stayed in._

_Pushing the door open, a crack he peered into the room and his jaw dropped._

_There on the bed was Bobby Singer and his two boys all passed out sleeping. _

_Bobby had an arm around both boys obviously making sure neither fell off. Sammy was deeply cuddled into his side and Dean was laying his head in the crook of Bobby's neck._

_John almost cried. He hadn't seen his boys sleep so peaceful before. Even though Dean grew out of his constant nightmares Sammy started to have them more frequently and that usually meant no sleep for him or Dean and a grumpy toddler in the morning. _

_He could clearly see now how much his oldest looked like Mary with the way his hair shined in the sun with specks of gold and how his green eyes usually lit up when he was happy. _

_Sammy looked more like him in every sense of the word. He had chocolate brown curls and hazel eyes that could quickly be used as a weapon since no one was immune to his puppy dog eyes. _

_Quietly closing the door, he quickly went downstairs to make himself a cup of coffee and enjoy the silence. _

Sam didn't really understand what was going on. It was as if he was floating in a dream only hearing voices but not really hearing enough to make out the conversation.

He knew he heard Dean. That was obvious with the way his older brother's voice rose in crescendo when he was angry. The other voice was just as loud if not holding a tone of mockery too it. There was no questioning that voice. Sam heard it enough to identify it as Gordon's.

Sam tried to figure out what time it was and how long time went by. He remembered the skinwalker and Dean going after it but after that it was a little empty. He figured it was from the head wound he received and the chain that was putting pressure on his sprained wrist. It was the only thing he could think about at the moment. He feared for his big brother knowing what they did to Gordon last time. They pretty much humiliated him and left him tied up in his own filth. Sam snorted weakly at that.

He figured no one heard him or Dean and Gordon weren't top focused on him.

That only fueled his resolve to get them out of here. It was time Sam play the hero for once. Wiggling his uninjured hand a little he tested the strength of the chain and soon realized it was poorly wrapped probably due to the fact that his arm was in a cast and also done in a haste to start whatever it was Gordon was starting.

Though that thought scared him he knew that he could probably slip free if there attention stayed off him. He may have trouble with the other one and might just break that wrist as well but he would try. He had too.

Sweat began to bead on his forehead as he breathed harshly through his nose. The taste of the gag was making his stomach roll but Sam put that all on standby. He can't fail at this. He may have failed to have a normal life, protect Jess, kill the yellow eyed demon, stop Dad from dying and save Dean the grief he so obviously was going through but Sam knew that when it came to protecting his brother that it was a guarantee he'll go down swinging.

Concentrating all his energy he focused on his one wrist and the sound of Dean's voice behind in front of him.

* * *

Bobby Singer was not a patient man by virtue.

He hated waiting almost as much as he hated the supernatural. Waiting always meant that something bad was happening. Waiting meant that the longer time goes by the less likely someone will make it out ok. Whether it be a hospital waiting room or waiting on the two idgits to return his call, he knew that something was wrong.

Earlier this morning he received a voice mail from the oldest Winchester stating that Sam was hurt but generally ok and they were going back out in the words to take care of the skinwalker.

Which would have been fine if they would have answered his calls.

Every call he placed went unanswered and un-returned. Only proving his theory that something must have gone wrong.

He was just passing the border between Georgia and Florida when he got a call that would only accentuate his fears.

Whipping his cell out his listened to the calm voice of a friend of his deliver bad news.

_"I got that information you wanted about this Gordon Walker character. Seems he's a loner and hunts vampire nest's regularly. Though **s**ome hunters marked him as a total quack." _

Bobby pressed down harder on the gas pedal at that. He had a feeling that Gordon Walker wasn't all there. After the boy's told him what Gordon attempted and what they did to him Bobby knew that Gordon would probably try to return the favor but Bobby's only realizing now how much of a nut job the guy is.

He killed his sister from what Dean said and Bobby's found out that he's not so popular in the hunting community. Any hunter he talked to told him that they teamed up with Gordon once and would never do it again. Gordon was a con man and easily slid into the calm and collected hunter routine. But after the beer guzzling introduction his demeanor changes to that of a serial killer. He becomes quite literally insane and does anything and everything to achieve a goal no matter who get's hurt.

Bobby feared for the safety of the boy's especially knowing that they left Gordon tied up in his own mess for a few days.

"Thanks Chet that's all I need to know."

_"No problem Singer but you know to be careful, right? This guy definitely has some screws loose upstairs." _

"I know and thanks for the update on him."

_"I hope you find those Winchester boys ok. With the way John use to talk about them all the time they seem like good kids."_

Bobby's heart panged at the reminder of the late John Winchester and the way the boys were still grieving over his loss. That only fueled his resolve to find the boys and make sure they were ok. "Me too Chet, me too. I'll give ya an update when I find them. Bye."

Closing his cell phone he quickly slid into hunter mode as his mind came up with evil ways to hurt Gordon Walker. He may be a softy some times but no one hurts his family. And the boys were considered family in his eyes.

* * *

**Holy Crap did this take long to write lol. Every time I tried, it always turned out wrong and I just would delete it all. Finally I got this done, you guys have no idea how frustrating this was lol. Reviews are appreciated. Thanx Charity**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note:** I know, I know another late update. Please do not beat me up with fruit lol. I'm trying to write this a little more so I'll have chapters ready before I post and it's taking a long ass time. *shakes head* But alas here is the latest update is the last one. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it. Major chick flick moment with brotherly bonding yay! \0/

Thanx Charity

* * *

Dean's jaw dropped open at the statement.

He didn't really want to admit it before but Gordon he had some balls.

Gordon wanted _him _to actually beat his brother with a belt? That was insane!

Realizing that he was catching flies he closed his mouth and contemplated the option for a second. At least he could spare Sam any pain by not hitting that hard (Or at all. Maybe he could turn it around on Gordon) but knowing Gordon he'll gladly take over the job. On the other hand, Gordon can have a weapon handy, shoot Dean, and do whatever the hell else he wants to Sam.

Which was definitely not an option. Think damnit think! He urged his mind as he struggled to come up with a plan. He was Dean fucking Winchester no crazy nut job was going to outwit him but as the seconds ticked by it seemed that Gordon actually was.

Then a small distinct noise caught his attention. He looked to see if Gordon heard it but he was too entranced in the idea of Dean hurting his little brother to see or hear anything.

Not totally taking his eyes off Gordon, he peered to the side to see that one of Sam's arms was loose and furiously working on the other one. Dean couldn't help the grin that slowly spread over his face.

He knew what to do now.

"What the hell you smiling about. You're _happy _about beating up your own brother? Just when I thought his family couldn't get any lower." Gordon tsked silently.

Dean just kept on grinning.

Gordon's voice suddenly lost all its teasing aspects to it. The smirk fell off his face to be replaced by anger. He was in control here not this weirdo and his freak of a brother. "I said what the hell are you smiling about!" Gordon roared as he slapped Dean brutally across the face.

Dean didn't even seem faced. He licked the blood that started to dribble form his reopened split lip and smiled. "Nothing really except look behind you."

Gordon turned around to be met with a metal pipe to the skull.

_John had just settled into the couch with his warm cup of coffee. He sighed in contempt and was about to take a sip when he heard little footsteps patter down the stairs. _

_John groaned. _

_He recognized the footsteps well enough to know it was Sammy. _

_He was waiting for the moment when Sammy realized he was home. It wasn't a very long wait._

"_Daddy!" Sammy squealed with delight at having seen his father. _

_John couldn't help but smile. "Hey Sammy, what have you been up to tiger?"_

_Sammy settled next to his Daddy and contemplated all the things he did today. _

"_Unca Bobby's fun Daddy can we stay more?" _

_John was a little taken aback that his little chatter box wasn't vividly giving him an in detail report of his day. "Sure buddy we can come back."_

_Sammy hugged him fiercely and John returned the hug just as tight. _

Dean smiled a winning smile as he panted harshly. With all the energy leaving his body knowing that, the threat was eliminated for now left him drained.

"Shit Sammy way to batter his brains in."

Sammy gave him a lopsided grin that was barely concealing his pain. "I always excelled at that part of Dad's lessons."

Then Sam winced remembering the all too touchy subject of there Dad. However, Dean surprised him.

"You sure did little brother you sure did."

Then Sam smiled an actual mega watt smile. Things were rough right now. The hunts got harder and with there Dad not here to help in the hunt, it seemed as if it was all overwhelming Sam. The wonder if what the yellow-eyed demon said was true and the constant worry of his sibling completely losing control. But as Sam stood there with a broken arm, a sprained wrist, and probably a matching concussion. He couldn't have been any happier.

"Now get me the hell out of this chair. I had enough of this kinky ass nightmare."

Sam rolled his eyes.

* * *

_One week later:_

Bobby couldn't keep the grin off his face at the two boys in his salvage yard.

Once he got to Florida he make quick workings of a plan to help the boys all to be interrupted though by Dean calling telling him that everything was ok and Sam was a little banged up but ok as well.

Bobby rolled his eyes at that. A little banged up was an exaggeration. The kid damn near broke his other arm and had one hell of a concussion. But thankfully it was just a severe sprain and with some grumbling and whining on Sam's part, he finally went to a clinic to get it looked at.

One ace bandaged wrap and a sling later and he was all ready to go. Looking across the yard he could see both boys engaging in a most needed talk while sipping some bear. The sun was almost down and the sky was bathed in brilliant pinks and oranges as it departed.

Both boys looked so serene and finally at peace that it almost brought tears to Bobby's eyes. The two have done nothing but argue and Bobby couldn't have been any happier that there relationship was finally on the mend.

Stepping into the house Bobby let the two boys have there moment together as he went and fixed supper.

"You know what?"

"What?" Sam questioned as he sipped (or at least tried to) on his beer. His left arm was immobilized in a sling (which he did not want) due to the fact to keep his wrist steady while it heals. 'Supposedly' all severe sprains need one but Sam just rolled his eyes at that. So holding onto a beer bottle was a difficult task but not impossible.

He breathed in an air as the sun went down. Inhaled the scent of the soft grass beneath him and smiled at the way Dean's shoulder brushed his every now and again.

"I never actually got to watch a sunset." Dean replied.

Sam looked at his brother and saw the awestruck appearance in his eyes.

"I use to watch them every night when I was at Stanford. Jess….she use to bring a picnic basket so we could have one during the sunset." Sam relied quietly. He never told anyone that before. It was his and Jess' little secret. Now though the tight band that use to be around his heart lessoned.

Dean smiled that all knowing and sympathetic smiles that he use to flash when Sam's date stood him up or he just got in a fight with Dad.

"I'm sorry Sammy."

Sam had to do a double take at that. Sorry? For what? Dean knew how much it irritated him when people would tell him how sorry they were about what happened to Jess. He didn't need there apologizes. They meant nothing. All he needed was some goddamn answers and a little thing called sweet revenge.

Realizing his head was going into a dark place, he turned toward his brother to notice that he was still staring at the sunset. His face was so serene and calm as if he hadn't had a care in the world.

"Sorry for what?

"For the way I've been acting toward you. I know you didn't deserve it but I was…I just…." Dean trailed off shaking his head.

Sam knew his brother well enough to know exactly what he was saying. "It's ok I unde-"

"No, don't. I need to finish this."

Sam nodded his head silently as he urged his brother on.

"Damnit Sammy I was so angry. Angry at Dad mostly but I let it cloud my vision and somehow it got distorted to where I was angry at you. I know he was your Dad too and you're grieving just as much as me but I was blinded man. He was just gone and I couldn't handle it. But you know what I realized n the past few days?"

"What?" Sam asked softly his eyes misting over with tears at his brothers quiet confession.

"That life isn't over. I use to look up to him like nothing could touch him, I mean I still do but I'd realized that just because he's not here doesn't mean everything is done and gone for ya know."

"Yeah, I know how much you loved him Dean."

"Well I know how much you loved him too. No matter how mad you got at him, you still loved him. No matter all the shit he used to pull, he would yell at you until he got blue in the face but you still loved him and he loved you just as much."

Sam swallowed the painful lump in his throat. "Yeah."

"The most important thing I come to realize is that I still got the most important thing in the world right next to my shoulder."

Sam's tears cascaded down his face now. Never had his brother admitted something so emotional and just down right _open _before. All he could do was nod.

"And it's time to start kicking ass again. You and me against the world." Dean's arm wound it's way around his shoulder. A comforting presence. As the sun completely left the sky, Sam knew everything would be all right.

He picked up his beer bottle awkwardly and held it out.

"Together." He smiled.

Dean returned the gesture with his own grin. "Together."

They clinked the beer bottles together and set about watching the stars and waiting for a new day.

_The End_

_

* * *

_**Oh I think I'm gonna cry *wahhhahaaa* I never wrote something so emotional before. I hope I have enough virtual tissues for you all. I just want to say that I had so much fun writing this and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. My next chapter for The Things you Do should be out soon and I hope you all drop a review so let me know how I did. Love ya all. See ya. Thanx Charity **


End file.
